Saddest Girl Song
by Faltering Hues
Summary: When a song tells your whole life... when the one you think you love... doesn't love you. *Review!!*


****

Saddest Girl Song

A/N: This is going to be a song-fic. I am not to sure how it's going to turn out, but here goes nothing…

__

So it's safe to say, that we've been here before.

Quistis Trepe thought she was in love. At least, she was the only one who called it that. To everyone else, it was some sort of obsession, a meaningless fantasy. The object of desire, Squall Leonhart. They all knew how she felt. Well, except Squall. He hadn't the faintest idea that the beloved Instructor was after him. Squall automatically assumed that she had a man on the side. His reason for this; she was too beautiful to be single. The thought never really phased him though.

It had been three years since he met Rinoa. Even though he hated to admit it, he loved her. Everyone knew that as sure as they knew Quistis loved him. Squall would find himself sometimes rubbing his relationship into other people. Of course, he didn't know exactly how much rubbing in he caused, how much pain he brought to the heart of one.

__

Heart torn out, down for the count, and still come back for more.

She sat in her room, alone as usual. Outside, the leaves of darkness had bloomed on the tree of night. The radio was on, playing one of her favorite songs. The words screamed out to her, but she never listened to their message.

__

The lesson is learned too well.

The line was transfixed in her memory. Every beat, every change, she knew them all. The tune haunted her dreams. It was all too real. It was hitting too close to home.

__

Though, only unlearned by the time your wounds have healed.

Have you had enough?

The question caught her off guard. It tickled at the back of her mind. '_Have I had enough?'_ Voices could be heard coming down the hall. A knock startled her.

"C-Come in." She pulled a robe on, and sat back down on the bed.

__

I guess not because your lips are stuck to his.

Squall walked into the room with no expression on his face as usual. Immediately, Quistis knew something was wrong. "What's the matter, Squall?" He never averted his gaze towards her, but kept staring out of the window. She motioned for him to sit next to her, and so he did.

__

It's time to say enough is enough, you would be so better off.

"I…" He didn't know exactly how to ask her. "…Need your opinion." She was just amazed that he even considered her. Quistis felt her spirits burst out among the clouds. "On what? Go ahead and ask me." Squall swallowed slowly, his mouth felt extremely dry. "I want to know how I should ask Rinoa…" He paused and looked at her. " To marry me."

__

You love him but tough it's not coming back from him.

You can't win.

As quickly as her wings came, they were ripped out and left for the ground. The song was in sync with everything. Her breathing, his eyes. A searing pain tore through her chest, and embedded itself in her heart. 

__

Stop expecting change, he's just a lost cause you're waiting on.

Take a look around, you could have anyone.

So leave undeserving him.

"M-marry her?" The words didn't come out as she had planned. The ache was overwhelming. Her hand clutched to her chest. Air came in short leaps. "M-mar..." Her tongue caught in her throat. "Marry?" Squall didn't know what to think of her reaction to all of this. He was worried though. "Quistis, are you okay?" He reached for her arm right as she began to descend to the floor.

__

It only hurts at first.

Vision came in intervals. Squall was a blurred image in her mind. The floor was a pillow in which she would hide. The radio still buzzed in the back of her thoughts.

__

But then you will find someone to give you everything you want.

All sirens were going off in Squall's head. Quistis never made it to the ground. He pulled her close to him, and held her tightly to ensure that she was okay.

__

Try not to go running back to him.

For the first time, Quistis felt comfort. In the arms of desire, she had a feeling of wanting. The nail removed itself slowly, and eased its torment.

__

So it goes unsaid that we've been here before.

"Quistis, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to catch you off guard." She pulled away from him, and for a few moments, they didn't need to say anything.

__

Lonely nights and endless fights and sleeping on the floor.

The melody rained down on them, the voice invaded all hearing. The song finally meant something to her… and to him.

__

And he's sorry, so the story goes.

It's read and replayed and ends the same way.

It was in that moment he realized he came to the wrong place, seen the wrong person. It was all wrong. The little plans in his mind were ablaze were confusion. Squall stood up, and looked down at her. In her eyes was pain more powerful than a knife to the heart. He felt it too, and he didn't like it at all.

__

Stop expecting change, he's just a lost cause that you're waiting on.

Without any more emotions exchanged between the two, he turned and left, leaving the door ajar.

__

Take a look around, you could have anyone.

So leave undeserving him.

Quistis walked over and shut the door. Her robe fell to the floor as she crawled beneath her shell, her hideaway. No tears fell, and her eyes remained shut.

__

Stop expecting change, he's just a lost cause that you're waiting on.

Take a look around, you could have anyone.

The dark leaves began to tumble down from the tree of night. Her heart began to tumble down with them.

__

So leave undeserving him.

****

A/N: Just short, and to the point. What did you guys think? The song included was "Saddest Girl Song" By The Starting Line. I actually liked writing this. Don't forget to review!!


End file.
